There exist in the art technologies for displaying graphics that show objects scrolled in a frame.
The technology herein provides a user with a feeling of comfort in operating a user interface.
There is provided an information-processing device comprising: an operation receiving unit that receives an operational input made by a user for moving a display area that has area that overlaps with a predetermined area, a display controlling unit that controls a display unit to display a graphic in the display area, and a movement controlling unit that controls movement of the display area in accordance with a value derived from the operational input, wherein the movement controlling unit moves the display area with a restriction of movement in a predetermined direction when the display area and the predetermined area are in a predetermined positional relation.